


The Responsible One

by forthemyoui



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: Mina's sick, so Momo tries to be the responsible one for her sake.





	The Responsible One

Momo headed for Mina's room when they returned to the dorm. There was a mass on Mina's bed, entirely covered in blankets. Momo tore the covers off to find a Mina who was very awake and now trying to slide her phone underneath her pillow. There was a slightly wet towel lying by her side. Mina looked like a wild animal caught going through the trash in someone's garden.

"Honestly," Momo muttered and picked up the towel, exiting the room for the toilet.

She ran the towel under the tap and then wrung it out, jostling Jeongyeon who was using the sink. She plucked two ice cubes from the freezer and wrapped the towel around them.

When she got back, Mina was back on her phone, continuing the game where she had left off. More than anything Momo had detected anxiety about failing the level rather than anything else. She didn't bother to cover herself this time.

Momo slowly reached for Mina's phone. Rather than give it up, Mina pressed pause and hid her phone underneath her body. Momo rolled her eyes.

"You're so bad at taking care of your own health," Momo complained and placed the towel on Mina's forehead. "What's your temperature now?"

"38, just now," Mina said.

"38 what."

"38.0"

When Momo started looking around the room, Mina pointed to the thermometer at the foot of her own bed. Momo picked it up and headed to the toilet again.

"Is she awake?" Jihyo asked, lying on the couch.

"Yep. She's playing games."

"We should scold her."

Momo nodded and then shuffled back to the room with the thermometer. Mina opened her mouth obediently, and then they waited in silence.

"38.9," Momo said. "That's bad."

"It fluctuates."

"And it gets worse if you don't take care of yourself. Have you taken the medicine?"

Mina shook her head.

"We're ordering food. We'll get you some porridge," Momo said and then leaned over, shifted Mina's hips, and confiscated Mina's phone, slipping it into her pocket.

Mina gasped, suddenly reaching for her phone. "Don't be cruel, I have nothing else to do."

"That's the point;" Momo said, "you shouldn't be doing anything. Can you try to take a nap while we get you dinner?"

"But-"

Momo slapped Mina's hands out of the way. "No. Why don't you have any water with you?"

Mina blinked. Before she could say anything at all, Momo left to fill a bottle with water, make sure Jihyo had gotten the porridge, and grab a box of tissues from the living room.

"Drink."

It was a fun staring contest. Momo watched Mina drink. Mina tried to guess from Momo's expressionless gaze when she would be let off the hook. Mina drank half the bottle and gave a tentative pause. It seemed like that was enough, because Momo reached for the bottle and capped it.

"You can have your phone in the morning."

"No!" Mina cried, but her voice came out as a croak.

"You probably brought this on yourself by staying up late to play games anyway," Momo said.

"It helps me to get sleepy."

"I seriously doubt that. Are you shivering?"

"Not really."

"Stop lying. Where's your hoodie?"

"The basement wardrobes."

"You are a child."

With that, Momo slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around Mina's waist. Mina sighed, helpless to the situation, and finally tried to close her eyes.

Momo, contented with spooning Mina and convinced Mina was falling asleep, pulled out her own phone and began scrolling through social media. She periodically touched her nose to Mina's neck, checking the temperature of Mina's skin. She was humming softly, moving through Naver's homepage, when a finger that wasn't hers reached up and clicked on an article title in the middle of the page.

"I wanted to look at this," Mina said softly.

Momo sighed and let Mina take over the scrolling.

"You shouldn't have been using your phone," Mina said as she browsed the article.

"I'm not the one who needs rest."

"Okay, but considering that you stole my phone from me, perhaps you should have been more companionable and also avoided using your phone. This is like that time I had a sore throat and you just ate chips next to me for the whole day. And then you got a sore throat the next day."

Momo gasped. "You're cursing me. Anyway, give me back my phone."

"Give me back mine, then."

"Okay, okay, I won't use my phone; give it back and just go to sleep. Don't be difficult."

Mina hit the power button on Momo's phone and slipped it into the pocket of her own shorts. Momo landed a bite on the back of Mina's neck.

"You're literally the worst," Mina slapped the arm around her waist.

"I could say the same about you. Be a bit more responsible about your own health, will you?" Momo gently placed her pursed lips against the place she had just bitten.

Mina was quiet for a moment. "If I were, would I have a Momo lying in my bed with her arms around me now?"

Momo didn't say anything back.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Mina continued. "I appreciate it."

"I got it," Momo said softly. "I'll be responsible for taking care of you. But you have to listen to me, because seeing you sick really worries all of us."

Momo's arms tightened around Mina's waist.

"You worry me."

"You're very fragile sometimes."

"I hate seeing you hurt in any way. You know that."

Mina placed a hand over Momo's. "I know, Momoring."

"So be good for me."

Mina turned around on her own bed to face Momo. Momo was still in her specs with her hair up, looking curious now. Mina closed her eyes, placed a small kiss on Momo's cheek, but way too close to her lips to be intended any other way, and then turned back around.

After ten minutes of silence, Momo heard even breaths. She placed a hand on Mina's forehead and flipped the towel around. Her thoughts were running wild but she couldn't move because of Mina's weight on her, because she shouldn't startle Mina awake.

Mina's skin was hot like the bonnet of a car after a drive. Mina smelled of Mina. Momo held her even more tightly against herself and thought to herself, 'what does it mean if I wouldn't mind staying another few hours like this?'

Momo tried several times to still her beating heart. For some reason she was convinced Mina could hear the pulse that she was hearing in her own head.

There was the familiar sound of the doorbell and scuffling outside. It had been barely 20 minutes since Mina had gone to sleep. Momo was hoping Mina might just stay asleep, but Mina stirred immediately.

"Food's here?"

"I think so," Momo said.

"Hmm."

Neither of them made a move to get up.

"So," Momo said, "you kissed me."

"I what? I didn't," Mina said, feigning sudden memory loss to avoid the question.

"Well, yeah, I guess it wasn't quite all the way."

With that, Momo adjusted her position on the bed so she might prop herself up. Mina was staring up at her. Momo took a breath and then placed her mouth on Mina's. For a moment, Mina didn't respond. And then she reached up to cup Momo's face tenderly, kissing back slowly, languidly.

"See," Momo said after she pulled away, slowly turning red, "you get rewarded if you behave."

Mina's hand lingered on Momo's cheek, which was getting hotter by the second. "I'm behaving. Are you getting a fever, though?"

Momo removed Mina's hand from her cheek, unable to stop the blush from covering her entire face. "I mean, I'll surely have one by tomorrow morning. I just kissed a sick person."

"Oh, yeah. What the heck, Momo, why did you do that? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

Mina groaned. "If one of us' brain is fried from a fever surely the other one has to be the responsible one? Honestly, Momo."

Momo laughed, burrowing beneath the covers again. "Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :>


End file.
